THE PLAN!!!!
by MissThing13
Summary: Otay, well this is my first fic so....a bit weird. Not very funny in the beginning. The title relly tells you what it is about. ENJOY :-)
1. Default Chapter

Harry potter STORY

> > **A/N**: Hey ppl! This is my very first fic so be gentle when you review, that is IF you review which I hope you do. Anyhoo, just enjoy. Itried to make it funny but I wasn't hyper when I wrote it so it might not be as funny as I wanted it to be. The first chapter isn't veryfunny but...I'm makin no sense right? Well thas me for ya. I'm rambling now so I'll stop. Just remember to R/R!!!!!

> >   
**Disclaimer:** None of the characters mentioned belong to me. They belong to the almighty J.K. Rowling. The only thing thas mine   
is the plot. Enough with this get on and read it.   
  

>> 
>> THE PLAN
>> 
>> This story takes place on a beautiful Fall Saturday morining at Hogwartz School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly are in thier fifth year and,right now, in Gryffindor commonroom. In an especialy deserted part of the common room sat the Weasly twins, Gred and Forge I mean Fred and George.   
They talked in very hushed voices. A few minutes later their conversation came to an end. "Let's do it tonight"was the last and only thing heard from their conversation.   
Harry, Hermione, and Ron had heard this last part. "Probably just another one of their tricks," Ron commented. "No, Ron, they're actually going to study" Hermione said bitterly. On Friday, in Charms, she only got 99.9% on her test because Fred and George had kept her up the night before and wasn't particularly happy with them now. "What else would they do? Sumthin constuctive for a change?! Hmph!" and with that she left.   
"What is wrong with her?" asked Harry. "Dunno. Probably still mad about the test."   
"OMIGOSH!" Harry said in a Hermion-ish voice, "What shall I do?! I only got 99.9% on a test." In a more normal voice" Next thing you know she will e asking for harded assignments in class"   
"Don't give her any ideas, Harry. If she were here,and not at the library like she usually is, she probably would go with the idea and that means more homework for the rest of us too."   
  

>> 
>> Later that day, and I mean LATER that day.....   

>> 
>> 3:00 am Thas what the digital clock beside Fred's four-poster bed read. "Do you think it will work Fred? I mean it looks very doubtful"   
"My dear brother have I have ever steared you wrong?" "Well there was that time with the gnomes and my underware"   
"Hey, I mean besides that?" " Yeah that time at the Christmas party when...." "Okay, fine maybe once or twice but this plan is sure to work Georgie my friend"   
"Okay, so what do we have to do?"   
" Well first we have to get ........................."   

>> 
>> **A/N: **Well how did u like it? Wait don't tell me. Lemme guess Good? Right? No? Now tell me what you really think when you REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter Two (sorry no creative names :-...

HPstory2

THE PLAN   
Chapter Two

  


  
  


"We have to get the ingredients for the Ikhbar Potion," George said. "The what potion?"   
"The Ikhbar Potion. The drinker of this potion tends to blirt things out every once in awhile. And usually these things are deep, dark secrets."   
"And I assume we get these ingredients out of Professor Snape's stash?"   
"Preciesly"   
"Great! More mischif!" Fred said.   
"Correct again brother" George sterched to the other side of the bed to pick up a book. "And this is the key to the main part of this plan."   
"Ooo! The ingredient list," Fred exclaimed. He took the book from George and started to exaimn the list. "This isn't too hard to get. You would think there would be more complicated things to get on the list. I mean it is such a useful potion." He frowned. "I wanted to do sumthin more exciting"   
"I think the guy who invented it was a prankster so he kept it simple so we could concentrete on the mischif part"   
"Okay" Then at 4:00 am, after reviewing the ingredients again and makin a plan to get them the next night, Fred and George went to bed.   
The next morning, after eating breakfast, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in the common room. Hermione had finally gotten over the test and was playing a game of Exploding Snap with Fred. "I win again, Fred"   
"How do u do it Herm? I used to be the champion at this game and you well you used to be awful" Hermione took a pillow and threw it at Fred. He mockingly dies.   
"Haha," Hermione said. "Well now that your dead, Fred I can tell them about the plan."   
"Wait, George. You didn't even tell me the whole plan. All you told me was about the potion but never who we were gonna use it on." Ron, Harry, and Hermione exchanged nervous glances.   
"Don't worry about anything mates, I won't do anything to you. ::EVIL GRIN:: but maybe when we're done with this potion or maybe later on" Three pillows shot toward George.   
"Now that we got that out of the way, what **is **the plan?" Harry asked.   
"Well, the only thing I can tell you is what I told Freddie over here."   
"Fine, at least we'll know **something**," Ron sighed.   
"Okay, I'll tell you the potion."   
"Get on with it already George" Herm said.   
"Well, it's called the Ikhbar Potion. And whoever drinks it will blurt out deep, dark secrets at unusual times"   
"Ooo! Even sounds evil," Harry commented. "Exactly Harry my boy"   
"And how are we involved in this?" Ron asked. "You and Harry are going to act as look-outs adn Hermoine, over here, is going to help us brew the potion."   
"And we're supposed to do this because?" Hermoine asked.   
"Because," Fred said "You are our best friend, Hermione"   
"Right," Hermione sarcastically.   
"And you like to amuse people and laugh?" George added weakly.   
"Well, I **could** use a good joke" Hermione started.   
"Yeah me too," Harry added.   
"Me too," said Ron.   
"YES! Now I can tell you the **WHOLE **plan!"   


**A/N: **Good? Hope so. I'm not gonna waste your time with this author's note. Just don't forget to **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**   



End file.
